


Wait, What?

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Wait, What? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry meets a cute little five year old claiming to be lost and demanding to know why he has her Daddy's storybook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple one shot and grew longer than that. I own nothing! Sorry for any mistakes.

“Hi!”

Henry jumped slightly at the overly cheerful voice startled him out of reading his storybook. Looking up Henry came face to face with wide dark brown eyes and blonde princess curls pinned up in cute little pigtails surrounding the baby face of a little girl who appeared to be about five years old. Henry blinked up at her. “Uh Hi,” he said with uncertainty clouding his facial expressions. He had never seen this girl before and yet she seemed vaguely familiar for some odd reason.

The girl bits her lip and carefully climbs up the stool next to Henry making sure to smooth out the light blue-green sundress and the nagging feeling of familiarity hits Henry again as the girl turns in the seat away from the counter to face Henry completely. She gave Henry a big innocent goofy smile that all five year olds seem to posses. “My name’s Lily. What’s ‘ours?”

Smiling slightly. “My names Henry,”

“Really?!?” Lily said with excitement her eyes lighting up as if Henry had offered her ice cream. “That’s my daddy’s name!” Lily eyes widened in awe.

“Oh, well that’s cool,” Henry replied feeling slightly awkward. Looking around the diner for a second Henry turned his focus back to Lily who had started swinging her legs back and forth. There not being much space between them and despite Lily having short little legs, managed to kick him in the thigh repeatedly. Henry tried to move a little further back and away from the overly excited child but could not go too far without falling out of his chair. “Er is your Dad around here somewhere?”

“Nope!”

“Oh ummm, then your mom?” Henry asked hopefully.

Lily shook her head frantically. “No I’s don’t know where Mommy or Daddy are. Maddie was ‘uppose to walks with me to schools but she wasn’t there when I’s got out!”

“Did you tell your teacher so she could call your parents?” Henry asked with a frown.

“No, I’s waited ‘round for ewver,” Lily said with a pout. “Maddie never came. So I tries walkings home myself but I’s got lost and then I cames into Granny’s cause Mommy an Daddy comes here a lot,” Lily began looking as if she was going to cry.

“Hey hey it’s okay. Oh don’t cry Lily. I’ll help you find your Mom and Dad,” Henry said quickly patting Lily awkwardly on the shoulder. He thought briefly of telling someone. However, after everything that had happened in the last few months and his rescue from Neverland Henry really didn’t want to bother his Mom’s now that they had finally allowed him out of their sight for more than ten minutes. Things were finally starting to settle down and since this wasn’t magical in nature and the girl’s parents were probably at the school right now frantically looking for her, Henry figured it was an easy fix.

Lily smiled brightly at Henry again and threw her arms around him in a loose hug, nearly falling off the stool she was perched on in the process. “YAY! Thank yous Henry!”

“Sure,” Henry said patting Lily on the back once or twice before removing himself from her embrace. Standing up he began placing his book back inside his backpack. Turning to the young girl with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. “Let’s go,”

Lily hopped off her stool and quickly took Henry’s hand and followed him out of the diner.

“Let’s head back to the school and check and see if your parents are there first okay?”

“Okays!” Lily said as she skipped beside Henry flinging their joint hands back and forth.

They’d only been walking for a few minutes when Lily suddenly stopped walking. Henry stopped as well and turn to look at her. “You okay Lily?” he asked feeling slightly concerned at the kids suddenly change from excited to serious.

“Henry,” Lily asked looking up at him with curiously eyes.

“Uh yeah?”

“How comes you have my Daddy’s storybook in you bag? Did my Daddy gives it to you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The storybook yous were reading! My Daddy reads it to me every night before bedstime. Did my Daddy give it to you?”

Henry looked at Lily and it was like a bolt of lightly jolted threw his entire body. Henry looked quickly into Lily’s eyes.

Eyes that were strangely familiar.

His eyes.

“Lily,” Henry said in unnaturally calm voice.

“Yes, Henry?”

“Your last name wouldn’t be Mills? Would it?”

****  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets a cute little five year old claiming to be lost and demanding to know why he has her Daddy's storybook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Lily meets Snow White.

Walking inside Storybrooke Elementary-Middle School for the second time that day Henry practically dragged the blonde five year old down the hallway in search of his Grandmother’s classroom. Lily seemed to find it all to be great fun as she was giggling excited behind him as she attempted to keep up with his fast pace. Henry on the other hand was completely freaking out. He needed to get to his Grandmother and quickly. After everything that had happened to him since he had brought his birth mother,Emma, home to Storybrooke finding his future daughter while sitting at Granny’s Diner really shouldn’t faze him.

He was the son of the Savior and the Evil Queen.

He was the Grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, the Queen of Hearts and Rumplestiltskin.

The Great Grandson of freakin Peter Pan.

And he was freaking out over a five year old girl.

His heart beating rapidly in his chest Henry flung himself inside Snow White’s fourth grade class and yelled “GRANDMA!”

Snow White, or Mary Margaret, as some still called her looked up quickly from some test she had been grading and smiled when she saw Henry burst into the room. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw how heavy his breathing from sprinting down the hallway. She tilted her head slightly and stood up from her desk chair. Giving Henry a confused smile as she noticed the small blonde child clutching Henry’s hand. “Hello Henry. Who is your little friend?” She asked curiously.

“Grandma we need your help. Something weird has happened,” Henry began trying to sound calm.

Before he could utter anything else Lily quickly let go of his hand and skipped up to Snow and wrapped her arms around Snow’s waist, startling the woman who looked at Henry with wide eyes. “Mama Mawa Snow!” Lily exclaimed. “I’m sorrys I left. I waited and waited and waited a reeeeaaaaaallly long time for Maddie buts she never came to gets me and and I couldn’ts find you anywheres! So I tried walkings home myself but I gots lost and then I found Henry! He shares the same name withs Daddy Mama Mawa and he’s got my storybook Daddy gaves me. How comes Daddy gave Henry my storybook Mama Mawa?” Lily took a really deep breath as she said all of that very fast while looking up at a confused Snow with a slight frown.

“Yeah, like I said something weird has happened?” Henry said with a huff.

“Ummm huh? Did you just call me Mama Mawa? Henry what is going on?” Snow looked between Henry and Lily blinking rapidly in confusion. Her brain simply couldn’t seem to process exactly what she had heard the blonde little girl say.

“Grandma,” Henry said “This is Lily. Lily Mills,”

“No it’s not!” chimed Lily indignantly frowning slightly at Henry.

“But, you said…”

“Mys names is Swan-Mills. Lily Swan-Mills,”

****  
  


****  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets a cute little five year old claiming to be lost and demanding to know why he has her Daddy's storybook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.
> 
> Lily asked Henry some awkward questions.

Living in a curse town reliving the same day over and over again and being the only one who ever aged, Henry had never seen someone have a heart attack. With that being said, he was pretty sure his Grandmother was currently having one. The moment Lily stated that her last name was in fact not Mills but Swan-Mills, Snow’s face had gone instantly pale. She was blinking rapidly in time with her sudden heavy breathing. She was clutching her chest like it was in pain and stumbled back slightly against the white board.

“Why?” Snow choked out. Taking a moment to clear her throat and settle her breathing she continued. “Why is your last name Swan-Mills and not simple Mills, Lily?”

Lily tilted her head and frowned at Snow. Henry could see she was confused. It was pretty easy to see considering he has been in a constant state of confusion since the moment Lily had said Hi to him at Granny’s. “Causes that’s my Daddy’s last name Mama Mawa. Are you okays? Yous acting funny,”

Snow shook her head and took a deep breath. “I...I’m fine. It’s okay. Just felt a little dizzy there for a minute. I’m alright now Lily,” Snow said trying to reassure the girl.

“Oh,” Lily said simply. She took a long look and narrowed her eyes slightly as she seem to be considering something important. “Mama Mawa, ares yous going to have another baby?”

“What?” Snow squeaked.

“Wells, that’s what Mommy said and now she’s havings another baby,” Lily reasoned.

Henry felt his face heating up as Snow quickly reassured his daughter that no she was not pregnant.

“Oh, okays,” Lily said a little disappointed. “Auntie Ruby says its really funny watchings Daddy and Papa Pawa David running around whens you, Mommy and Nana are all having babies at the same time. She says that when my Mommys was pregnant with mes and yous was pregnant with Rachel and Nana was pregnant with Kristi that she had never seen some manys peoples in tears over apples and peaches. Whys you make Papa Pawa and Daddy cry Mama Mawa?”

“Ummm apples and peaches? No. No, you know what I think it’s time we go and see Papa Pawa David and your...Grandma Emma at the station,” said Snow quickly changing the subject.

“Reallys! YAY!” Lily’s eyes lighting up with excitement. “Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” she shouted jumping slightly up and down. She grabbed Henry’s and Snow’s hand and and started dragging them out of the classroom.

“Lily wait! Let me finish getting my stuff together,”

Lily pouted slightly as she let go of Snow’s hand. Staying next to Henry gripping his hand tightly they watched as Snow quickly tried finishing cleaning up for the day. After a few minutes of silence Henry felt Lily tugging on his shirt. “Yeah Lily?”

“Henrys,” Lily said biting her lip and wrinkling her brow. “Hows dids a baby get intos my Mommy’s tummy?”

Henry felt his face heating up once more in embarrassment. He was not going to have the talk with his five year old daughter from the future. Nope not going to happen. Suddenly, Henry realized just what kind of an opportunity he had been present with. Perhaps it was time to have a little fun with his messed up family. Grinning down at his daughter and giving her a sly look. “You know Lily, I’m not quite sure I should be the one to explain that to you. Perhaps, you should ask Papa Pawa David when we see him while he’s at work. Or better yet you can ask Grandma Emma to tell you. I’m sure she would be more than happy to explain where babies come from,”

“Okays Henry!” Lily said happily.

**Suddenly today didn’t seem so bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meeting Prince Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, still own nothing.

Henry was pretty sure he was never going to forget the look on David’s face when Lily walked in to the police station, let go of his hand and crawled straight into an unsuspecting David’s lap and said “Papa Pawa, How dids a baby gets in my Mommys tummy?” The only thing missing was that Emma apparently was out and had missed the whole thing. Henry thought for sure David was going to pass out at his desk.

“Excuse me?” David said confused looking between Henry and Snow. Henry was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, while Snow merely looked on with amusement as if she was trying not to laugh.

“Papa Pawa!” Lily said with a whine making David look down at her sitting on his lap bewildered. “Is asked Henry but he said Is had to asks you,”

“Is this a joke?” David asked looking uncomfortable.

“Charming this is Lily. Lily Swan-Mills, our Great Granddaughter,” Snow explained with amusement.

David blanched and nearly caused Lily to fall off his lap causing her squeal. “Papa Pawa don’ts drop me!”  

“Oh ummm right sorry,” David muttered. “Mind telling me how we are Great Grandparents when our only grandson is twelve?”

“She’s Henry’s” stated Snow.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out,” David said dryly. “There something you want to tell me Henry?” David said looking at Lily who was now doodling all over the report he had been working on now that nobody was paying attention to her. David quickly took the blue pen away from her as he really didn’t think Regina would be impressed with a bunch of hearts and smiley faces that now covered the monthly budget report Emma bribed him into doing. David ignored the pout Lily was giving him and focused on Henry, whose face was now bright red.

“She says she’s from the year 2031,” Henry explained embarrassed. “We are trying to figure out how she got here. She came up to me at Granny’s saying she got lost trying to get home and that she doesn’t know where her parents are,”

“Papa Pawas I want to draw!” whined Lily squirming in David’s lap.

“Lily, I will let you draw in a minute but you can’t draw on my paperwork. I’m pretty sure the Mayor isn’t going to be thrilled with the state of the budget report,” David said dryly reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a blank piece of paper.

Lily turned and patted David on the cheek and gave him a wide grin. “Papa Pawa yous know that Nana loves all my drawings. She hangs thems all up ins her office,” Then turned away and snatch the pen back from David.

“Did she just? Did she just refer to Regina as Nana?” David asked.

“Really Grandpa? That is what you are focusing on? Not the fact that Lily’s last name is Swan-Mills? Not simply Mills but Swan-Mills! Aren’t you curious to find out if my Mom’s are seeing each other? Aren’t you upset?” demanded Henry in disbelief. Henry was completely taken aback by David’s lack of response. Even Snow’s reaction wasn’t as bad as he thought!

“Well, it’s totally possible that when you get older that you changed your name to Swan-Mills. This doesn’t mean that Emma and Regina are together like that,” argued Snow. “We shouldn’t to jump to conclusions until we talk to Emma. Not to mention, we need to decided if we are going to Regina or Gold with this. Lily, obviously got here by magical means,”

“My Gran Grans name is Emma and she calls Nana Gina,” Lily interjected without looking up from her drawing. Henry had moved over and was trying to figure out what it was suppose to be. He wasn’t sure if she was trying to draw a cat or hedgehog.

“Look Henry all I’m saying is that we don’t exactly know why Lily has a combined last name. It’s hard enough to think about you having a daughter right now, let alone that my daughter might be secretly in love with my former Step-Mother,” said Snow.

“I kinda already figured they were seeing each other,” muttered David quietly.

“David!”

“What?”

“Henrys can’t be my Daddy. Hes too short,” stated Lily blinking up at David and Snow.

“I’m not short!” said Henry looking at his daughter offended.

“I’s almost as talls are yous Henry. My Daddy is this bigs,” Lily started moving her tiny arms wide.

“Lily, your Daddy’s name is Henry, right?” asked Snow.

“Yes,”

“And he calls David and I Grandma and Grandpa, right”

“Yes,”

“Well, this Henry will turn into your Daddy when he grows up and becomes big and strong like David,” explained Snow.

Lily looked from Snow to Henry curiously. “Sos my friend Henrys is reallys my Daddys? Thats why he has mys Storybook?” Lily asked confused.

“Yes,”

“Oh okies,” Lily said before shrugging going back to her drawing.

“Okay, well that was easy,” said Henry.

“Daddy?”

“Uh yeah Lily?”

“Ares yous going to tell mes hows Mommy got a baby in her tummy now?”

“No,” said Henry and David at the same time.

“Buts I wants to know,” whined Lily.

“Maybe when you're older,” said David.

“Fine,” Lily went back to drawing for a few seconds and the room descended into silence as Henry, Snow and David all took deep breaths as they started processing everything. Until Lily broke the silence once more. “Can yous tell mes now?”

“Lily I said when you are older,” scolded David lightly.

“Buts Papa Pawa, I ams older. I’ms older now than I was a minutes ago. Mommy says that yous are always agings every second of every days,”

“You know what Henry, I really want to know who the future Mother of your children are. We need to have a serious talk,” Snow said with a mock glare causing Henry’s face to heat up again. Henry was pretty sure his face was going to end up permanently red.

“I’m hungry!” stated Lily suddenly.

“I’ll call Emma and Regina. See where they are and if they can meet us at Granny’s. Hopefully, Regina will know what to do,” said Snow with a sigh as David held Lily up in his arms as he stood up from his chair.

“Oh this is going to be fun,” said Henry suddenly grinning. “I’ve got some questions for them and I’m going to get some answers!”

****  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby meets Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

They decided to walk over to Granny’s. Lily decided that she wanted David to give her a piggyback ride about halfway to their destination.  Once she gave David her best puppy dog eyes he found that he couldn’t resist. David’s heart ached slight at the sounds of Lily’s giggles, he wished that he had had the opportunity to do this kind of thing with Emma when she had been Lily’s age. When they entered the diner Snow helped David remove Lily from his back. Lily immediately ran over to the counter that Ruby was standing behind, and climbed up on a bar stool.

“Hi, Auntie Ruby! Is mys Gran Grans and Nana here?”

Ruby nearly dropped the glass she was holding, but managed to catch it just before it hit the floor. David, Snow and Henry flashed her a weak smile.

“Hey Ruby,” Snow sighed. “This,” waving her hand toward Lily, who had begun spinning around on her stool giggling madly. “Is Lily. She is apparently from the future,”

“Oh my God. Why am I not surprised. Nothing is ever normal around here,” Ruby huffed with a slight smile as she watched Lily. Lily had some how managed to get Henry to let her sit in his lap and was trying to get him to spin. It didn’t take long before Henry caved to one of Lily’s puppy dog pouts. In no time, Lily was laughing in delight as Henry spun around and around.

“Okay you two that’s enough,” teased Snow rolling her eyes.

“I’ms all dizzy nows Mama Mawa,”

“I’m sure,”

“Okay kids,” said Ruby. “So hot chocolate for Henry, and same for you Lily?”

Lily scrunched up her face. “I’ms not allow to haves chocolate Auntie Ruby. It makes mes feel funny. Can I haves grape juice pleases?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be right back,” Ruby said smiling brightly.

“Are we sure she’s Henry’s? Can’t imagine him ever drinking anything but hot chocolate, and for grape juice no less,” muttered David as he and Snow took seats next to Lily and Henry. Snow gave David a withered glare. “You called Emma right?” David asked trying to look innocent.

“Yeah, she said she would be here in a few minutes. Apparently, Ms. Ginger was causing some trouble with her neighbors. Said she would be here as soon as she calmed, oh how did she phrase it? Oh yes, the ‘old bat’ down,”

David smirked. “Ms. Ginger likes to call at least once a week about something or another. It was Emma’s turn to go. What about Regina? Think we should also contact Gold?”

“Emma said she had Regina covered, I wasn’t to sure if Regina would simply hang up on me,” Snow muttered.

“Yeah, sounds like something Regina would do, only because it would annoy you,” David teased.

Snow rolled her eyes at her husband. Giving Ruby a grateful smile as a hot mug of cocoa was placed in front of her. Snow turned to watch Lily as she chatted animatedly with Henry, who was simply nodding his head a smiling as he sipped at his cocoa. “Better than her trying to kill me. One thing I certainly won’t miss. At least now, after Neverland things are better between all of us,”

“So...Lily was asking for Gran Grans and...Nana?” Ruby asked mischievously interrupting Snow and David. Ruby couldn’t seem to keep her curiosity in any longer concerning the five year old happily sipping away at her grape juice. “Since she obviously wasn’t talking about you two…” Ruby trailed off giving David and Snow a meaningful look.

“Emma and Regina,”

“Oh my God! She’s Henry’s?!?”

“Looks that way,” said David.

“Who’s Henry’s?” came a familiar voice from behind.  

****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets Emma and we find out that Ruby is a not so secret Swan Queen shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing.

“Emma!” Ruby exclaimed with way more enthusiasm than was normal.

“Hi Ruby,” Emma responded with a raised eyebrow. She couldn’t recall Ruby ever greeting her like that, coupled with her Mother’s urgent phone call something was definitely going on.

“So hot chocolate?” Ruby asked innocently. She took a quick glance over to where Henry and Lily were still chatting away. It would seem that Lily hadn’t quite noticed Emma’s presence yet. Ruby smirked. This would give her and Snow plenty of time to question Emma before Lily commanded everyone's attention again.

“Oh God, yes please,” Emma said with a sigh taking a seat next to David.

“Coming right up!”

“So...you look a little upset. Ms. Ginger give you that much trouble?” asked David shifting slightly to look at his daughter.

Emma glared at him. “From now on you're dealing with her,” She gave Ruby a small smile as a steaming cup was placed in front of her. “Thanks Rubes,”

“Oh come on, she’s mellowed out since we’ve been cursed. She was far worse back home,” David said laughing at the disgruntled look on Emma’s face.

“Yeah well, I would have been done sooner if Hook and Neal hadn’t tried to help. Speaking of which,” Emma said pointing a finger at David. “You, are writing up the incident report and giving it to Regina. I really don’t want to explain to her just how Neal and Hook managed to damage Ms. Ginger’s front door. I just managed to ditch them on my way here,” muttered Emma.

“Still trying to get you to decided between them huh?” Ruby said with a smirk.

“Yes! No matter how many times I tell them both I’m not interested. Why can’t they seem to take a hint? I figure I got a few minutes before they figure out I left them arguing on the street before they come looking for me,” Emma sighed as she took a long sip of her cocoa.

“You're not interested because your not wanting a relationship or because you are interested in someone else?” Snow asked narrowing her eyes.

“Snow,” David warned his wife.

“I’m just wanting to find out what Emma plans to do? Does she want Neal, Hook, or someone else?” Snow replied crossing her arms.

“We are so not having this conversation right now,” Emma said firmly. “You are however, are going to tell me why you called demanding that I meet you at the diner. You are also going to tell me why I needed to convince Regina to meet us here as soon as possible. I practically had to promise any future children I may have just to get her to agree! You said it was urgent and so far you’ve both been avoiding the issue,” Emma finished as she looked at Ruby, who seemed to be choking as she tried to laugh and breath at the same time. “What?”

Ruby simply waved her off, as she couldn’t seem to form actual coherent sentences. Snow was shooting David a glare, while David looked at his wife with a smug smile.

“We are a little unsure how exactly to tell you,” Snow said anxiously before looking over at Henry and Lily before looking back at Emma.

“How about you start by telling me who the kid is currently sitting on Henry’s lap and why she just called him Daddy?”

Snow, who had just taken another taste of her drink, started coughing and spluttering. “What?” She croaked while David turned to look over at Lily and Henry, who was now listening enthralled as Henry read one of the stories from his Once Upon a Time book, that laid open on top of the bar counter.

“Seriously guys, I heard that kid call Henry Daddy. What the hell is going on?” Emma demanded.

“Oh this is going to be good,” stated Ruby placing her head in her hands and leaning against the counter as if she was watching a show.

“About an hour ago, Henry came into my classroom and told me that little girl was lost and couldn’t find her parents. He said her name was Lily,” explained Snow who had gotten her coughing under control.

“Okay, and?” Emma said impatiently.

“And she recognized me Emma,”

“I’m not following, your Snow White. I thought everybody knew you guys,”

“Emma, the Enchanted Forest was a pretty big place. We didn’t know everyone,” David explained.

“She called me Mama Mawa, Emma. Lily’s our Great-Granddaughter. She calls Henry Daddy because 14 years from now, He will be. Except her last name won’t be Mills,” Snow blurted out.

“What do you mean it won’t be Mills? Henry take his wife's last name? You said in 14 years right? So he didn’t go and get a girl pregnant at 16, right? I’m pretty sure Regina would murder him anyways...” Emma asked confused looking over at her son and future granddaughter.

“Apparently, her last name is Swan-Mills,” Snow replied smoothly. “Is there something you would like to tell your father and I Emma?”

Emma’s reaction was instantaneous. Her face lost all color, her hazel eyes widen, and she began breathing heavily in panic. “How? What? NO!” Emma squeaked as she quickly stood up and moved slightly away from the bar.

“So you're not in love with Regina?”

“No...nope, Not in love with Regina,” Emma squeaked.

“You sure Emma? You and a illustrious Madam Mayor are not secretly seeing one another? Cause if you are you can totally tell your Aunt Ruby,” Ruby said with a smirk. “I need to know for the bet,”

“No! Regina and I are not...we...I don’t think of her that way! And what bet?!?” Emma said clear panic on her face. She had practically had shouted causing several customers to look over at the group with curious glances.

“Oh nothing, just a few of us decided to bet on your relationship with our illustrious Mayor,” Ruby said waving her hand dismissively.

“Emma please, can we focus on what is important here. Something happens in the future where Lily’s last name becomes Swan-Mills. I doubt it wouldn’t be that way for no reason,” Snow interrupted as Emma opened her mouth to start yelling at Ruby.

“Well maybe Henry changed his last name? You know cause Regina and I are kinda getting better at sharing him,” Emma responded as she glared hard at Ruby. Ruby simply smiled innocently back at her.

“I don’t know Emma the things Lily says…”

Snow never got to finish her sentence because suddenly an extremely energetic 5 year old launched herself at Emma. “GRAN GRANS!” Emma slammed her hands down hard on the counter to keep her steady. Lily had wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s legs, nearly causing her to trip. “Gran Gran! Yous came!”

Emma froze and looked up at Snow, David and Ruby. Snow and David gave her concerned and sympathetic looks. They could relate to what Emma was feeling right now. Ruby on the other hand thought it was hilarious.

“Gran Gran dids you knows that Henrys is my Daddy when hes was really short?”

“I’m not short!”

Lily giggled and then looked up at Emma. “Gran Grans Is draws yous a picture. Yous wants to see?”

“Um...yea...okay. Um sure,” Emma responded. Looking down seeing Lily still hugging her legs tightly. “You ummm kinda need to let go of my legs kid,”

Lily pouted slightly as she quickly released Emma. Lily took several pieces of paper out of Henry’s backpack. Placing the leftover pictures on the counter she skipped back over to Emma, handing her a single piece of paper. Various little stick figures dotted the page in blue pen. “Papa Pawa lets me yous his pen for yours picture,” Lily beamed.

“Oh well that was nice of him,” Emma said looking up at David who was trying not to laugh.

“You okay there Ma?” Henry asked amused that Lily seemed to have permanently attached herself to Emma at the moment.

“My eleven year old son, who I just met less than a year ago, daughter is currently handing me a stick figure drawing. Yeah, I’m great,” Emma said dryly as she carefully took the drawing from Lily to examine it.

“Gran Grans, whens Nanas goings to bes here?” Lily whined slightly.

“Nana?” Emma asked slightly confused for a minutes as to who Lily was referring to.

“She’s asking for Regina,” Snow replied with raised eyebrows. She still wasn’t convinced that there was nothing going between Emma and Regina. “Where is she by the way? She should have been here already,”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Right, Regina. We need Regina here to fix this. Find out how Lily got here and send her back. Why can’t I ever have a normal day in this town? Fairytale characters constantly trying to kill each other over stupid old grudges, curses, magic running amok everywhere. I know people like Captain Hook and freaking Tinkerbell! And oh my god, the nuns are really fairies and I’ve been on a date with Pinocchio, who is now younger than my son! Now my future granddaughter is standing in front of me and no one thought to find out how? I don’t...this is...I need to sit down, ” Emma whined sounding an awful lot like Lily.

“Breath Emma. Remember to breath,” David said trying to calm Emma down.

“Yours sillys Gran Grans,” Lily giggled.

“Yeah, Ma. What Lily said. I can’t wait until Mom finally gets here and we tell her. I wonder if she’s going to have an epic freak out like you are right now?” said Henry smirking as he looked at Lily with his hands crossed over his chest.

“Freak out over what?”

****  
  


****  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina finds out she is a grandmother.

“Freak out about about what, dear?” Regina stood behind Emma, her arms folded across her chest and a look of expectancy on her face as she gazed at her son and his birth family. Looking at the Charmings with suspicion and distaste. While they had all worked together to rescue Henry from Pan, things between Regina, Snow and David were still a little tense.

“Shit!” Emma swore jumping slightly. Emma was pretty sure that Regina took great pleasure in catching her off guard as much as possible. Emma shot Regina a glare in response to Regina’s smug smirk.

“Gran Grans you saids a bad word,” Lily exclaimed tugging insistently on her shirt with a frown. “Bad words are bads ands yous haves to say sorrys,”

“Sorry Lily,”

“Regina, glad you could finally join us,” said Snow with a tight smile. “You took your time getting here,”

“Well, I am the Mayor. I can’t just drop everything because you deem it important, dear. Now, I believe Emma did say it was rather urgent and I’m still waiting for an answer to my….oommffff...” Regina never got to finish her sentence as Lily, without warning leaped straight into her arms. Stumbling backwards slightly, Regina barely managed to catch her, let alone stop herself from dropping the girl, as Lily wrapped her arms and legs around Regina’s torso. Steadying herself, Regina tightened her hold on Lily while shooting Emma, Snow, Ruby and David a confused look.

“Hey Mom,” Henry said smoothly grinning as Lily seemed perfectly at ease snuggling against Regina. Henry rather enjoyed the fact that for once he seemed to know what was going on before his Mom. It was a refreshing change of pace. “This is Lily. She is my daughter from the future,”

“Hi Nana! I misses yous,” Lily said sweetly resting her head on Regina’s shoulder. To Regina’s credit, her hold on Lily didn’t falter once as she gasped at Henry, who was looking at her with a bright sunny smile.

“Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Regina hissed. She carefully shifted Lily’s weight to her hip.

Lily lifted her head from Regina’s shoulder. “You'res my Nana,” Lily said as if that explained everything Regina needed to know before laying her head back down on top of Regina’s shoulder and snuggling closer.

Regina turned her bewildered gaze away from Lily’s content brown eyes and back toward her son and his other family. Regina was dismayed to find her glare only seemed to heighten the others amusement as she held her future 5 year old granddaughter in her arms.

“Yeah Madam Mayor, your Lily’s Nana,” Ruby said with a mischievous smirk. “Honestly, how could you have missed that,”

“Don’t you have work to do, Miss Lucas?” Regina said grounded out pointedly.

Ruby smirked. “Considering everyone is waiting with rapid breathe to find out just how this little cutie got here and your epic reaction to why she calls you Nana? Nope!” Ruby said gesturing to Lily who seem to be trying to fall asleep.

“Auntie Rubys stop being a meanie to mys Nanas,” Lily muttered.

“This is weird, right?” Emma asked Regina. “Tell me you're freaking out right now,”

“Emma it’s okay. We are going to figure this out. Please refrain from causing Lily to get upset. She is clearly starting to see your distress,” said David indicating the sudden change from hyperactive Lily, to quiet in need of cuddingly Lily. Lily seemed to be watching them all carefully and David was afraid that Lily was starting to sense everyones unease about her presence.

“Daddy? Whys Gran Gran acting weird?” Lily asked lifting her head from Regina’s shoulder to stare curiously at Henry.

“Daddy? I…I don’t think I’m quite prepared for you to be referred to as Daddy,” Regina asked looking at Henry. Henry gave his mom a weak smiled and shrugged. “Well, I have a feeling I need to be sitting down for the rest of this conversation,” Regina said simply. Shifting Lily slightly on top of her lap as she took a seat next to Henry. Lily wrapped her arms around Regina’s middle hugging herself closer in Regina’s arms. “Somebody better start explaining what is going on. Now!”

Ruby, Snow, David and Emma all looked at Henry and waited.

“Hey! Why do I have to do it?”

“She’s your daughter!”

“Fine. So I was minding my own business just sitting here at the diner when Lily came up to me and told me she couldn’t find her way home. Something about how she had been waiting for someone to walk her home after school but they never showed. I told her that I would help her find her Mom and Dad. While we were walking back to the school Lily asked about my storybook. She claimed that her Dad gave it to her and always reads her bedtimes stories from it. She wanted to know why I had it. That’s when I found out who she was,” explained Henry.

“Your daughter?” Regina asked dryly looking down at the girl in her arms. Lily turned her big brown eyes up and looked at Regina. She would recognize Henry’s eyes anywhere.

“Yeah, funny thing about that Mom. You see I asked Lily if her last name was Mills and you know what she told me,” Henry narrowed his eyes,

“No dear, but I’m going to assume from the tone of your voice and the fact that Emma suddenly appears as if she is going to faint at any moment, you're going to tell me that sometime in the future you decided to change your name to Swan,” Regina replied disapprovingly. Henry could tell even though his mom tried to hide it, that she was hurt by the thought.

“No Mom, I don’t change my name to Swan. Lily says that her last name is Swan-Mills. Emma says you aren’t together! You're not lying to me are you?” Henry said looking between a stunned Regina and Emma.

“Of course they’re not together! Right Emma?” Snow interjected. “There’s a reasonable explanation for Lily’s last name I’m sure,”

“I don’t think Emma and Regina being together would be consider an unreasonable explanation,” Ruby gave Emma and Regina a sly smile.

“Kid, Regina and I are not involved. We can hardly even be called friends at this point but after, you know, saving you from your Pan, we decided to call a truce and try and get along,” Emma folded her arms and shifted her weight around glaring at Ruby.

Henry looked slightly disappointed for half a second. Something that, those around him noticed before it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Henry narrowed his eyes before speaking. “Lily,”

“Yes Daddy,” Lily said sitting up straight on Regina’s lap. Snow, David and Ruby noticed that Regina seem to be fascinated by every movement Lily made. Snow’s eyes softened as she watched Lily sit content in the former Evil Queen’s lap without a care in the world.

“How come your last name is Swan-Mills?”

“Causes its yours and Mommy’s last name,” came Lily’s prompt reply.

“Henry…” Regina started to interrupted her voice laced with a slight warning. Regina shifted slightly in her seat and shot Emma and look. Emma looked just as uncomfortable as she was with what where Henry’s questions were going.

Henry simply ignored her and continued. “Do you know why your Mommy and I’s last name is Swan-Mills?”

Lily giggled. “Yours silly Daddy! Yous last name is the sames as Nanas and Gran Grans,”

“So Nana and Gran Grans last name is Swan-Mills?” Henry asked a small smile forming.

Lily nodded enthusiastically.

“Well that’s interesting! Did you know that Nana and Gran Gran use to have different last names? Do you know why it’s different now?”

Lily nodded and gave them a shy smile. “Gran Grans saids she and Nanas decided to combines their lasts names whens theys gots married,,”

“HA! Pay up Snow!” Ruby yelled. She wore a look of utter satisfaction on her face and extended her hand in front of Snow’s face.

**“Damn,” Snow muttered grabbing her purse and pulling out a several dollar bills before handing it over to the smug werewolf.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily freaks out her Grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing.

“WHAT?” squeaked Emma stumbling slightly away from the others. David reached out and placed a hand on her back, afraid that Emma was going to keel over at the revelation of being married to the Evil Queen. Regina, David could see sat rigidly in her chair. Her face was stony but he could tell by her eyes that she was silently freaking out and trying not to show it, while Lily was sitting with her. “Seriously, Snow?” Emma continued rounding on her mother. “What the hell?”

“In my defense, Ruby and I started this bet before the curse broke,” Snow argued.

“There has been a mistake. I would never marry you Miss Swan,” Regina stated coldly.

“Likewise,” Emma countered, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Well, apparently you're going to get over that!” Henry stated matter of factly. “My daughter,” Henry emphasized pointedly. “Has just clearly said that you two are married sometime in the future,”

“Lily is obviously mistaken. I will concede the fact that I can tolerate Emma’s presents more so than the Charmings, I can not fathom ever being in…” Regina paused and swallowed a lump forming in the back of her throat. She couldn’t quite figure out why her heart seem to be beating faster at the thought of being permanently attached to Snow White’s daughter. “relationship with her,”

“I don’t know. Lily seems pretty certain,” David grinned looking over at Henry and then Ruby. He seem to be taking his daughter’s future marriage in stride. Snow simply remained silent. Even though, the thought of her daughter marrying her long time enemy gave her slight pause, the fact that David seemed so willing to accepted it gave her reason to be more open to the possibility. Besides, hadn’t Regina truly redeemed herself over and over again in the last few months? Perhaps, it was time for them to leave the past where it belonged. Now, if only the two future love birds would get on board along with everyone else.

“Fine!” Henry said shortly. He glared at his mothers determined to prove them wrong. “Lily, how long has Nana and Gran Gran been married?”

Lily shrugged. She had taken to playing with the edges of Regina’s red blazer. Lily looked a little uncomfortable and confused as to why her Gran Gran and Nana seemed to be fighting. “Forevers,”

Ruby was practically dancing in glee. “Oh God, this is the best day ever. Wait until I tell Belle and Leroy. There going to be so mad they didn’t get to see the look on your guys face!”

“Belle and Leroy are in on this too?” Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Oh please, half the town already thinks you're fu...owww what the hell Snow that hurt!,” Rubbing her arm where Snow had punched her Ruby grinned sheepishly at Lily and Henry before continuing. “Oh...uh right. Forgot, little ears. I meant to say half the town already thinks you're sneaking off to hang out together. Alone. A lot,”

“Miss Lucas I can assure you that is NOT the case!” Regina hissed.

“Ruby! Think you could perhaps actually work sometime today?” Granny growled appearing suddenly at her granddaughters side.

“Grannys!” Lily suddenly squealed and bounced slightly in Regina’s lap causing Regina to grab her so she wouldn’t fall. “Grannys!”

Granny smiled warmly at the strange five year old sitting on the Mayor’s lap. “Hello child,” she said simply as if this was an everyday occurrence.

“Guess whats Granny,”

Looking at the other adults currently watching. It seemed they were all fascinated by how Lily seemed to be excited to see just about everyone and were waiting to see what bombshell she was going to drop next. Regina and Emma seemed to be trying not to glance at each other, keeping their focus mainly on Lily and occasionally attempting to sneak glances at each other. Granny hid a smirk responding back “What?”

“Mommy says wes goings to have a teas party withs Maddies ands Mr. Tortoise ands olds Mr. Rabbits!”

“Oh really?”

“Uh huh,” Lily nodded her head quickly. “Buts onlys if I has beens goods,” Lily said looking very serious. Turning toward Henry she added. “I’ves beens goods rights Daddy?”

“Uh yeah, of course,” stammered Henry looking up at his mother.

Ruby snorted.

“What’s so funny Ruby?” Snow asked glancing at her long time friend.

“Oh nothing, just admiring how Lily’s been around for less than 2 hours and already has you all wrapped around her little fingers. I totally understand you and Charming, but Regina? Impressive,” Ruby grinned at the cold glare Regina shot her.

“Your not funny,”

“You're right, I’m hilarious,”

“If you are all done discussing Miss Swan and I’s love life, can we please focus on something important? Like how a 5 year old managed to break one of the fundamental laws of magic?” Regina glared, her eyes softening for a minute when Lily decided she was done talking to Granny and began cuddling with her again.

“Fundamental of what?” Emma asked.

“Honestly, didn’t you pay attention to anything I tried to teach you in Neverland?”

“Hey! I was paying attention! I managed to make a fire and light a candle, didn’t I?” Emma defended.

“The fundamental laws of magic are extremely important. You can not; make someone love you, bring back the dead, or change the past,” Regina continued on as if Emma hadn’t said anything.

“So then how did Lily get here?” Snow asked.

“Lily,” Regina said softly addressing the girl in her arms.

“Yes Nanas?”

“Can you tell me exactly what happened today?”

“Is alreadys did Nana,”

“Yes, but did something happen today that was different? Did you feel funny at all or come in contact with something you shouldn’t have,” Regina asked gently.

Lily looked down guiltily and began squirming slight in Regina’s lap. “Ermmmm No,”

“Lily,” Emma interrupted in a warning voice making her granddaughter look up at her with wide eyes. “I’m sure you're well aware of my superpower right?”

Lily nodded solemnly.

“So you know I can tell you're lying right?”

“I’ms nots lying Grans Gran,” Lily’s eyes started welling up with tears.

“Lily,” Emma said firmly.

“I didn’t mean too!” Lily cried burying her head into Regina. Regina hugged Lily tightly as she comforted the crying girl. “Lily please don’t cry. Just tell us what happened so we can get you home,” Emma felt bad as she watched Lily sob against Regina. Emma glanced helplessly at her parents and Ruby.

“I just...wanted...tos...sees it!” Regina rubbed small circles on Lily’s back as Lily attempted to answer Emma’s questions. “Papas said its wasn’ts a toy…but...but I really wanteds to see it. Papas says he hadn’ts gotten its to works likes his olds ones and I justs wanted to see whats was so sp...sp..spec…”

“Special?” Henry asked.

“Yeah! Thats! Its justs looks likes a regulars hat. Buts thens I touched its and this purply stuffs cames outs and thens I was heres,” Lily whimpered.

“Wait, that kinda sounds like Jefferson’s hat,” David said frowning. “The original was destroyed by King George while Snow and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest. Guess Jefferson is trying to make a new one now that Gold brought magic to Storybrooke,”

“But why would Lily…?” Snow began only to be interrupted by Regina and Emma.

“Henry, you're grounded!”

“What? Why?”

“Seriously Henry? Out of everyone you could have ended up with, you just had to go and marry the daughter of the Mad Hatter?”

“Awww, Paige is a real cutie Henry. Good for you,” Ruby gushed. Henry felt his whole face heating up. He was secretly pleased that it was Paige, not that he would ever admit it to his family at the moment. He’s been crushing on her for a while now.

“Oh, Isn’t he the one who kidnapped me, drugged you, held you hostage, and then mysteriously disappeared when you knocked him out of a two story window?” Snow asked Emma pensively.

“Whoa, When did this happened?” David demanded.

“Relax Charming, it was before the curse,” Snow waving away Davids concern.

“Relax? Snow!”

“Wow, family dinners at your house are going to be really awkward in the future,” Ruby said giving Henry a wink.

Henry’s response was to bang his head repeatedly on the bar counter. “Uh What’s next? The Wicked Witch of the West is my Aunt?”

“Daddy, yous knows Nanas doesn’t like talkings about Aunts Zelena. She wasn’ts very nice,”

Henry groaned “I give up,”

****  
  


****  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is told she isn't allowed to date and gets Henry in some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

“Aunt Zelena?” Regina asked Lily. “Who is Aunt Zelena?”

“Shes yours sister likes hows Maddies is mys sister, ands hows Alex is mys brother, buts yous don’t haves a brother,” Lily said beaming. Turning away from a thoroughly confused and troubled Regina, Lily gave Granny her signature puppy dog look that she inherited from her father. “Granny, Is hungrys. Cans I haves some dinosaur nuggets? Pllllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee?”

“Of course, child,” Granny gave Lily a affectionate tap on the nose before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ruby stared after her in shock. Raising an eyebrow at a cheeky looking Lily, Ruby said. “Henry, remind me never to get on your daughters bad side. EVER,”

Henry didn’t even bother to look up from the bar counter. “Why?” came his muffled response.

“Your kid is an evil genius who has the Evil Queen and my Granny wrapped around her fingers. Pretty certain she can take over the world at any time now,” Ruby responded dryly.

“No so wait, The Wicked Witch of the West is real? And her name is Zelena?” said completely ignoring Henry and Ruby.

“Really Miss Swan,” came Regina dry sarcastic response as everyone looked at Emma as if she had grown an extra head.

“Right, Not use to the whole fairytale thing yet. So you can stop looking at me like that,”

“Yes, the Wicked Witch is apparently real, but I can assure you she is not my sister. I’m an only child,” Regina said stiffly.

“Nu uh Nana,” Lily said indignantly. “Auntie Zelena is yours bigs sister! Just likes Maddies is mys bigs sister. Buts Daddy saids that Maddies is a ways betters big sister than Auntie Zelena. Even though Maddies can be means sometimes,” Biting her lip in a frown Lily’s face suddenly brighten again with excitement. “Is Auntie Zelena’s heres? Daddy says that she use to bes green! And her name means green too! I likes green. Its my favorite color,”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised to find out Regina has a secret sister,” Snow said rolling her eyes back.

“I do not have a sister!” Regina hissed angrily.

“Well according to our granddaughter you do and she is apparently green,” Emma commentary giving Regina a sly look. She laughed when Regina glared and snarled in response.

“Auntie Zelena is Nana’s ha’f sister. Mama Mawa Snow, whats a ha’f sister?” Lily interrupted reaching over from Regina’s lap to tug on Snow’s shirt.

“Oh, uh, well it means that your Nana and Auntie Zelena only share one parent and not both,” Snow tried to explain.

Lily frowned “Sos that means that Auntie Zelena and Nana sisters causes Nana’s Mommy Cora was also Auntie Zelenas Mommy, buts Nana’s Daddy wasn’t Auntie Zelenas?”

“Uh I guess,” said Snow unsure exactly how to respond to Lily. Snow glanced at Regina. She was hugging Lily closer to her body and while her face seemed stodic, Snow could see disbelief and hurt.  

“It’s okays Nana,” Lily said snuggling closer. “Daddy says Auntie Zelenas is gettings betters. Shes not a reallys big meanie anymores,”

“She’s not?” Emma asked. Seeing Lily being so affectionate to Regina was really nice to watch. Clearly Lily spent a lot of time with Regina.

“Nos. Shes trying to bes nicer, but Daddy and Mommy won’ts let me and Maddies and Alex see her causes she was reallys bads and has to be in times outs for a longs times. Even longers than the times Maddie accidentlys blew up Mama Mawa and Papa Pawas microwave lasts years, ands the times Alex ands Uncle Leo accidently set Nana’s apple tree on fire,”

“Maddie blew up my microwave?” Snow was not impressed. “Why would Maddie blow up my microwave? What did my microwave do to her?”

“They did WHAT to my apple tree!?!”

“Really Snow? You find out the Wicked Witch of the West is now a member of the family, that you have another great granddaughter and a GREAT GRANDSON and all you focus on is the microwave? You can buy a new one,” Ruby said with a shake of her head. “And you,” Ruby said rounding on Regina. “I get that you're obsessed with apples but come on that thing has survived worse,”

Snow folded her arms and huffed. “A great granddaughter who blew up my microwave. Clearly she spends too much time with Regina,”

“Excuse me? I believe your great grandson set fire to my apple tree! I wonder where he gets that from?”

“I don’t know what your talking about Regina, I was twelve and it was an accident! I don’t know about many times I have to apologize for that!” Snow cried in frustration.

“Oh and was Emma taking a chainsaw to me tree and accident too? Clearly, a hatred for my precious apple tree is hereditary,”

“Really Regina, I wonder why that it? Maybe because you poisoned me with a damn apple!”

“Perhaps I wouldn’t have used an apple if you hadn’t set fire to my tree dear. It was only a little poisonous,”

“I WAS TWELVE REGINA! TWELVE!”

“Oh hush Snow, Don’t be so dramatic. You were only asleep for a short time. Let it go,” Regina smirked as Snow growled at her. Regina maybe over trying to destroy Snow’s happiness but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make her miserable every now and then.

“Don’ts be mad at Mama Mawa Nana, yous apple tree is okays. Auntie Anna, even showeds me how to climb all the ways to the tops lasts week,” Lily said sweetly. “Ohs waits I wasn’t supposes to tells yous that,”

“Taught you what?” Regina cried. “Does everybody in the future mess with my apple tree? Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas if you don’t stop laughing so help me!”

Henry, who had finally removed his forehead from the bar, leaned his head against the palm of his hand. “So, Maddie is your older sister? Does she have magic?” He figured if he changed the subject his Mom and Grandmother would stop arguing. He was starting to get a headache and if he didn’t do something now his mother was going to do something drastic over her apple tree.

“Uh huh, sometimes. Nana and Gran Grans just starteds teaching Maddies hows to controls her magics. She causes things to blows up alots. Mama Mawas saids thats shes a lots likes Uncle Jason,”

“I think we need to start writing this stuff down. Lily seems to have a lot of Aunts and Uncles,” Ruby said with a sly smirk.

“So why did Maddie feel the need to blow up the microwave?” David asked ignoring Ruby. David was ecstatic to hear that he had another great granddaughter and a great grandson. He wondered just how large his family was in the future.

“Maddies gots mad at you Papa Pawa whens yous weres means to hers boyfriend Joel. How comes yous gots mads at Joel for being Maddies friend? Is friends withs Charlie ans Lewis ans Josh ans yous never means to mys boyfriends,”

“Oh my god,” Emma wasn’t sure if she should laugh at the mortified looks on her father and sons face or what.  Looking over at Snow and Ruby she could see they seem to have the same problem, although Ruby seemed to not be as willing to contain her laughter. Glancing over at Regina, Emma was pretty sure she was seeing the face of the Evil Queen her parents had warned her about.

“There will be no boyfriends of any kind til you're thirty!” David and Regina exclaimed together. They glanced at each other awkwardly. It was slightly weird to find themselves in complete agreement despite everything they all had been through.

Lily giggled and patted Regina’s face. “Thats whats Daddy and Papa Pawas said. Your funnies Nana,”

“Just how old is your sister anyways?” Emma asked. Emma was pretty certain this Maddie couldn’t be that much older than Lily.

“Maddies goings to be fourteen this year. Shes a bigs kid, buts she still plays dress ups with mes. Alex doesn’t likes to plays dress ups anymores. He says its to girly, buts Maddie ans I makes him anyways,”

“Fourteen. We have a granddaughter that is Fourteen…” Emma groaned. Taking a seat next to Henry.

“Here you go Lily. Dinosaur nuggets,” Granny said appearing with a plate of little cookie cutter dinosaur shaped nuggets.

“Thanks yous Granny!” Regina smiled against Lily’s blonde hair as the girl promptly turned back around toward the bar counter happily munching on her chicken.

“So does Ruby finally give me some great grandchildren in the future? What year did she say she was from again?” Granny asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Granny!”

“It’s a legitimate question Ruby. I’m not getting any younger here. If Regina and Emma here can have two granddaughters and a grandson to spoil I want to know if I will be able to do the same, and I would like a timeframe as to when I can expect them,”

“Auntie Ruby is mys boyfriend Joshs Mommy. Hes a whole three years older thans mes. Ands I thinks its 2031 Granny but Henrys saids thats not what year it is nows,”

“Lily, I want to be very clear on this,” Regina said firmly lifting Lily’s chin to look her in the eye. “Your Papa Pawa and I are in agreement. No boyfriends until you're thirty or older. I barely can fathom my son becoming a father at twenty-six let alone think about my granddaughter having a boyfriend. You're far too young to have a boyfriend,”

“Uh Regina,” Emma attempted to get Regina’s attention.

“What Miss Swan?”

“Really Regina? After everything we’ve gone through? We are back to Miss Swan? Not to mention your apparently madly in love with me in the future, you still can’t call me by my first name?”

Regina merely glared back at Emma. “I would hardly call my future self madly in love with you,”

“You marry me don’t you?” Emma teased. Regina looked away her face suddenly becoming warm. “Fine whatever, you need to rethink that math again?”

“What do you mean Emma?” Snow asked.

“If Lily is from the year 2031 then Henry was twenty-six when she was born,”

“Yes Mis...Emma, we are well aware of that. Do attempt to make your point sometime in the future,”

Emma ignored Regina and her sass continuing her explanation as if she hadn’t been rudely interrupted. “Well, Lily said she has an older sister whos going to be fourteen,”

“Yes, Emma we got that,” said Snow with a frown before a look of comprehension came over her face. “Henry!”

“I didn’t do it!”

“Well, uh, technically you did,”

“Ruby, now is not the time,”

“Well,” Emma continued glaring at Snow and Ruby. “If Henry was twenty-six when Lily was born that means he had to have been at least between seventeen or eighteen when Maddie was born,”

Absolute silence filled the diner. Nobody moved. You could have heard a pin drop. Snow looked like she was about to faint while David looked like he needed a really strong drink. Ruby and Granny just stared at Regina who was being scarily calm while Lily played with her dinosaur nuggets. Taking a deep breathe Regina smiled. “Henry,”

“I’m grounded right?” came Henry deflated response as he banged his forehead against the bar counter again in resignation.

“Oh indefinitely,”

****  
  



End file.
